nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantean
Atlanteans (アトランテアン, Atorantean) are an ancient race of Extraterrestrial humans with Origins on Earth. Their current Homeworld is Gaia in the Helios System, a G5V Class Star System 500 Lightyears from Earth. Appearance Tlavatli The Tlavatli Atlanteans have a wide range of skin tones ranging from dark to a rather pale complexion their eyes tend to have more variety in color than in Terrans. Most notably you can find eyes in the colors of red, pink, and other colors not found in Terrans. A notable trait of their eyes is that they can also be multi-colored or multi-shaded. Atlantean's bodies will often be covered in tattoos of some sort in various tribal patterns. The colors of these tattoos range in blues and greens as well as whites and golds and reds or purples. The hair ranges in various colors and shades from reds and whites, to blondes, browns, and blacks. However what makes them stand out most is their unnatural looking ombre hair color combinations. A common name for the Tlavatli postulated by anthropologists whom discovered fossils of them on earth is Cro-Magnon. Rmoahal The Rmoahal Atlanteans are an odd group because they differ greatly in appearance and biology than the Tlavati. Typically a Rmoahal's skin is an unusual color of blue or green in a more natural tone. These skin tones are paired with natural hair colors that they share with their sister race. Their eyes are the only other significant trait they share with the Tlavatli often coming in various and often considered rare colors. Their hands and feet have retractable webbing for swimming and they can breath underwater through their lungs using liquid breathing. Any tattoos on these beings are often found all over the body as opposed to one or two body parts. These versions of Atlanteans branched off from typical ones in the race's earlier years when some Atlanteans were more suited to coastal and semi-aquatic environments. These are less common than terrestrials with most of them chosen to remain on earth as they could survive the great flood with ease. Some people in the past may have mistaken these beings for mermaids. Abilities and Traits They are much more suited for battle and survival than their predecessors. Even with mortal wounds they can still fight on the battlefield based on sheer will alone. They have enhanced forms of regeneration and possess strength that surpasses a great ape. They are renowned for their intelligence and critical thinking skills as well as their spiritual prowess and physical strength. They are an extraterrestrial race of humans with vast amounts of power and skill. Atlanteans have a strong affinity for Magic due to their Psionic prowess. It isn't uncommon for Atlanteans to master more than five magics within their first three decades of their lives. Atlanteans possess extreme durability and can survive being thrown through several buildings. Their robustness comes from early modern humans on earth a trait that Terrans and Lemurians lack completely. This means it is extremely difficult to break their bones or give them illness. Their vitality is extreme giving them enhanced regeneration abilities and extremely long lifespans. Atlanteans are stronger than a gorilla having about 13 to 17 times the physical strength of Terrans, allowing them to rival even the Draconians and Annunaki in close combat. Their reflexes and speed are traits that anyone whom encounters these people fear the most. Their reaction time allows them to dodge almost anything thrown at them. They possess a higher visual acuity than most Human species on average having 20/16 to 20/8 vision with the best being around 20/4 to 20/2 vision which is just as rare as 20/8 vision is in Terrans. Lemurians are in second place regarding visual Acuity and Terrans in last. In short Atlanteans have the best visual acuity of any species of Human allowing them to see farther and in greater detail. Their eyes are also unusual for humans because unlike other human species they have a Tapetum Lucidum behind their retinas, a trait is normally only found in other animals. As a result, their eyes can glow in the dark and give Atlanteans superior night vision compared to other humans. Their intelligence and ability to process data and learn new things surpass most other human species and it is not uncommon for an Atlantean to fully learn 5 magics within the first few decades of life. It is this trait that makes them highly adaptable and feared. Their other physical senses are enhanced as well, being able to track down targets via scent. Their emotional intelligence is high as well but like any being they can still misunderstand emotional signals, especially when they can disguise their true emotions just as well. Their facial features greatly resembles that of the Ancient Egyptians and Mesoamericans. Superhuman Physique Atlanteans have a superhuman physique. Every aspect of their body from strength and speed to reflex and dexterity are greatly enhanced. Their cognitive functions and physical senses are greatly enhanced allowing them to rival other species in raw power and ability. They have powerful immune systems allowing them immunity to nearly all conventional disease and immunity to various poisonous substances. They have extremely dense and powerful bones that are extremely hard to break and have overall greater durability and flexibility throughout their body giving them extreme constitutions and high levels of physical stamina. Regenerative Healing Factor Atlanteans have a high regenerative healing factor. They can survive bisections as long as the bisection does not separate the brain and heart in which both are needed in order to regenerate as the heart pumps the blood and oxygen to the brain and cells while the brain carries out the biosignals needed for regeneration and heart rate. Even if they survive a bisection however, most likely the pain and shock would render them unconscious and at worst put them in a trauma induced coma. They can rapidly regenerate new limbs if they are amputated. However, after said limb is regenerated it takes time for coordination and strength to return to the limb often resulting in temporary phantom limb syndrome. Environmental Adaption Pressure Composition Atlanteans are said to be the deepest diving race of humans as well as the highest climbing. Tlavatli Atlanteans can hold their breath up to three hours underwater and can free dive to average depths of up to 1 Kilometer deep without any need for decompression or deep diving gear. Not only that but Tlavatli can also adapt to extreme atmospheric pressures. This is because Tlavatli Atlanteans have a higher lung capacity. Rmoahal Atlanteans can dive as deep as 10 Kilometers on average but can dive to depths exceeding 12 or more Kilometers deep. At the same time Rmoahal Atlanteans cannot adapt as well to extreme atmospheric pressure environments as their Tlavatli counterparts as they lack the high lung capacity that the Tlavatli Possess. However, Rmoahals can essentially breath underwater by undergoing a transition into Liquid Breathing. Their lungs contain villi that function akin to those in gills. While the Tlavatli function better in Terrestrial Environments, the Rmoahal function better in Semiaquatic Environments. Temperature Climate Atlanteans can adapt to extreme temperatures and climates ranging from arctic conditions to extreme desert conditions. They can go long periods of time without food or water. These traits were gained during the ice age and were retained. The ice age caused alot of extreme climate shifts in various areas of the world. Since water was trapped in glaciers more arid environments were prevalent during the ice age. At the same time so were subarctic conditions in various regions. These conditions led to the adaption of certain traits in humans for long term survival including strong and resilient bodies. Atlanteans can survive many weeks without food or water in some of the most seemingly inhospitable environments. Temperature also has minimal effect on them allowing them to conserve their bodies energy in both extreme cold and extreme heat. Radiation Atlanteans have the highest radiation tolerance of any human species. They are capable of outliving even roaches and scorpions in this respect. This is mainly because they are a spacefaring race and have adapted to long periods of time in space with exposure to stellar winds and radioactive particles. This also means cancer and radiation sickness is virtually unknown to occur in Atlanteans to a certain degree. This also means they don't receive sunburns. Despite this they still receive levels of radiation beyond this toleration when exposed too close to a nuclear explosion or when too close to a star's corona. Fallout from a nuclear explosion can initially be potentially fatal although after three days the fallout radiation levels will be within the tolerable range for Atlanteans as opposed to two weeks for Aryans or one week for Lemurians. Even if exposed to extreme radiation levels, it is highly unlikely to increase chances of cancer mainly because of their high regenerative healing factor. To put it simply their DNA repairs itself faster than it can be damaged long term by radiation. Although short term damage still occurs resulting in radiation sickness. Despite this, if the Atlantean in question is evacuated from the radiation source and given time to recover they will heal from the ailment quite rapidly and successfully. Brain Structure The brain structure of the Atlanteans is similar to those with Autism except these brains are the original complete form. Their cranial capacity is larger than average to accommodate the enlarged Amygdala and Dramatic Increase of Mental Processes per second. As a result they perceive reality on a higher level of consciousness and have a larger affinity to Psionics and Magic than that of the Typical Modern Terran. Autism in Terrans is a result of Avatism involving Atlantean Trace Genes just as Red Hair and White Hair is or even the RH Negative Gene. The reason why Terrans with this Atlantean Trait have Sensory and Motor Control problems is because of an Incompatibility issue between Mind and Body just as a Computer does with certain Third Party Drivers or Hardware. It is theorized that over time Terrans with Autism will overcome this Incompatibility issue via natural selection and evolution, aiding them into further consciousness ascension. Warrior Instinct Most Atlanteans tend to have some form of increased Aggressiveness, Assertiveness, and Passionate Tendencies that differs them from other Human species. These traits are considered normal for their species because of their inbred warrior instinct. This also makes them potentially more violent on average compared to Aryans and Lemurians. This behavior, although potentially destructive, is seen as a necessity for the galaxy by most in the Galactic Federation of Light. This is mainly in due part to the notoriety the Atlanteans earned during previous wars and how it acts as a deterrent. The Atlanteans are one of the few species in the Galactic Federation with such behaviors of persistence and potential violence. The Atlanteans simply see it as a prime example of their harmony and connection with nature itself including their very own predatory instincts as Humans. The way these behaviors manifest themselves vary greatly between individuals and groups. Lifespan The Lifespans of Atlanteans are surprisingly long this is partially due to the fact that some ancient humans had similar lifespans and that the Atlanteans have extremely long life forces. Their powerful and robust physiology allow for this to occur. As a result they also have a vigorous sense of stamina even into their older years. Average Lifespan The Average Lifespan for an Atlantean is around 1,000 years Although it is not uncommon for them to live well over this age to 1,100 or 1,200 years. It is also not uncommon for atlanteans to die at ages below this average too with some dying as soon as they reach 900 years of age. Maximum Recorded Lifespan The Maximum Recorded Lifespan of an Atlantean is around 2,100 years. Before this the longest recorded life was somewhere in the range of 1,700 years. Maximum Potential Lifespan The Maximum Potential Lifespan refers to the theoretical age limit that the body's cells can undergo cell division at a certain rate to where the rate of new cells outnumbers the rate of cell death. The Maximum Potential Lifespan of an Atlantean is said to be around 3,500 years old. Although, no one has been able to live this long yet. Since the oldest recorded Atlantean was 2,100 years old, this could be a very possible estimate. Aging Process The Aging process is similar to an Aryan within the first 20 years. However the aging process slows significantly up until 30 years of age when they begin aging 1 year every decade. Brain and hormonal development completes in their 20s just like Aryans albeit at a slower pace. Ages 1-20 Yrs Aging process is similar to that of Aryans only aging a year at a time. This considerably slows at age 20 onward. Ages 20-25 Yrs Atlanteans aging process begind to slow down resulting in slower aging than that of Aryans around this period of their lifespan. At this point an Atlantean begins to complete the final stage of maturation. Ages 25+ Yrs At this point Atlanteans' aging process slows to a point where there is little change in appearance or physiology over the course of decades to centuries. At this point in time an Atlantean has reached full maturity. Crystal Seeding Atlanteans have a strange and mysterious Ability to create and seed Rare Star Crystals as well as seed existing Quartz Crystals with similar properties. It is ultimately unknown why Atlanteans have this unique power but it is often attributed to their close connection with the Divine as is implied in their culture. It is unknown if Aryans by extension have this unique power however one thing is certain, it is the ability to produce these crystals that has led them to be so powerful as a civilization and this trait is only shared by two other races, the Lemurians and Arcturians. The most well known product of this power are the Atlantean and Lemurian Starseed Quartz of Earth. Culture Values Atlanteans Value family, friends, honor, love, faith, and knowledge. They are a warrior race and often seen as warriors of justice in the galaxy despite their violent and arrogant tendencies. They are a heavily spiritual people and strive for knowledge and truth as well as strength and power while pursuing love. They have very strong convictions and will fight to protect what they love. They will extend an olive branch to others but betray them and they will kill you with the arrows instead. Religion Atlanteans believe that Science and Religion go hand in hand that they are essentially two sides of the same coin and no one can understand the universe without coexistence of the two in one philosophy. Most Atlanteans are mystic types, often seeking enlightenment and guidance within themselves. They are frequent practitioners of Magic with it being a core part in their civilization. Atlanteans believe that even mathematics itself can be a form of spell casting as it is commonly used in scientific research and development of new technology. They are considered Pantheists. Names Naming is a complex ideology in Atlantean Culture. A majority of names in Atlantean Culture are either Latin or Greek with Egyptian being a bit scarcer. Atlanteans often give names that compose a phrase. Names vary greatly in language and meaning even surnames. These are sacred phrases that are generally kept secret and only spoken of within familial or spousal rituals and customs such as Marriage and Coming of Age Ceremonies. Language Atlanteans speak a wide variety of languages however the most prevalent besides their Native Tongue are often Enochian, Egyptian, Akkadian, Phoenician, Latin, French, English, Hebrew, Aramaic, Greek, Persian, and Sanskrit. The other languages slowly developed into their society over time via Parallel Linguistics or Repeated Linguistics, both models tie into why the Atlanteans know such languages. Repeated Linguistics state that languages can be redeveloped as long as a Mother Tongue is present and Parallel Linguistics state that as long as there is a Mother Tongue the same languages can develop in two places at once even if isolated from each other. The Mother Tongue involved in this case however is Aryan an ancient language which is said to be the mother tongue of all Indo-European Languages and is actually much older than it was thought to be bringing it in accordance with the Paleolithic Continuity Theory. It is more familiarly termed Proto-Indo-European. Another factor is that Atlantean Oracles often Contact Channelers on earth and have been for the past 9000 years in hopes that the Earth is faring well after their mistakes 11,600 years ago. Atlanteans have also been visiting earth via Astral Projection for the past 9000 years as well. Atlantean Languages fall under the Atlantic Language Family, a sister family to the Afroasiatic Language Family. The only major difference is that Afroasiatic Dropped the use of written vowels in favor of psychoaucoustic fluidity in speech and slight variations in pronounciations within Atlantic Languages lead to a familiar yet distinct sound. Atlantic languages were further divided into Central Atlantic, North Atlantic, and South Atlantic subdivisions. North Atlantic Languages were primarily spoken in Avalon and most of Central and Western Europe while South Atlantic Languages were mainly spoken in East and Central Africa. Central Atlantic Languages however were spoken mainly in Western Asia as well as North and West Africa. Atlantean is a Central Atlantic Language while Erythrean is a South Atlantic Language, and Palatinean is a North Atlantic Language. The parent language family of the Afroasiatic and Atlantic Languages is the Afroatlantic Language Macrofamily. The only characteristics that separate the two Language Families are the Primarily OSV Linguistic Typology of Atlantic Languages with some OVS tendencies as well as the support of Honorific Prefixes within Atlantic Languages. Atlantean Structure The Atlantean Language, Atlantean is described by Atlantologists as a Mother Tongue of many different languages usually through substratum. And is a Fusional Language. The typology like all Atlantic Languages are OSV with some OVS tendencies. It acted as one of the key languages alongside several other Paleo Languages that influenced the Indo-European Languages 50,000 years ago that reformed on earth around 9,000 years ago. The Atlantean Language is also one of the two surviving Atlantic Languages, a group of languages that first developed along the Mediterrantean around 70,000 years ago. Because of it's inherent mystery very few people are able to decipher it's texts with one notable person being Edgar Cayce. The Ancient Atlantean Language is often described as a language closely resembling Middle Egyptian with Late Egyptian Pronunciation in sound when spoken. Listeners have noted it sounds strikingly beautiful and mystical when spoken. Writing System The writing system of the Atlantean Language is Alphabetic and consists of mainly Phonogramic Letters, Numerals, and Punctuation Marks. It is written either from Left to Right or Top to Bottom. The writing system is taught to Young Atlanteans at an Early Age in the Education System. It consists of a script called the Olympian Script. 'Olympian Script' The Olympian Script uses a set of unique letters similar to Coptic and Greek in appearance. This script is unique to the Atlantean Language. This particular script also has it's own Numerals and Punctuation Symbols. The Numerical System consists of same numerical symbols as Arabic representing the numbers Zero through Nine. It is used in everyday life by the Atlanteans and it's tantalizing mystical appearance hints at the Atlantean sentiment and innate connection to the Divine and the Mystic Arts. 'Atlantean Hieroglyphs' Atlantean Hieroglyphs are a set of unique Heiroglyphs similar to Egyptian and Anatolian in appearance. This script is unique to the Atlantean Language. This particular script also has it's own set of Numeric and Determinative Heiroglyphs. The Numerical System consists of same numerical structure but instead having Heieroglyphs represent the numbers Zero through Nine. It is used in everyday life by the Atlanteans and it's tantalizing mystical appearance hints at the Atlantean sentiment and innate connection to the Divine and the Mystic Arts. 'Atlantean Tifinagh Script' Dialects The Atlantean Language has many dialects. Dialects vary upon geographical placement and often coincide with what type of terrain and climate they live in. They also vary depending on what sounds they experience in such environments. This follows their Psychoacoustic tendencies that are prevalent in their languages. 'Hesperian Dialect' The Hesperian Dialect originated from the Hesperian Metropolis Region of Atlantis around 18,000 Years Ago and spread across North Africa and Southwest Eurasia. It also happens to be one of the two most Widely Spoken dialects alongside the Avalonian Dialect. Hesperian Atlantean is primarily spoken in Urban and Suburban Regions. 'Pleionian Dialect' The Pleionian Dialect Originated on Poseidonis between 17,000 and 15,000 years ago and it spread to other places west of the Atlantic Ocean including the Carribean Archipelago and South America. It is the diale3ct with the least amount of current speakers. It is primarily spoken by Island and Mountain Communities across the Atlantean Star Empire. 'Avalonian Dialect' The Avalonian Dialect originated from Avalon on earth around 18,000 years ago and spread to Northeastern Eurasia and North America. It lasted on Earth up until the time of King Arthur during Sub-Roman Britain in small communities. King Arthur was the last Pureblood Atlantean to be born on Earth and as a result the culture died with him on Earth. Avalonian Atlantean Is Still spoken widely within the Atlantean Star Empire in primarily Rural and Exurban Regions. 'Natufian Dialect' Natufian Atlantean is the oldest surviving dialect of Atlantean being around 20,000 years old if not older. It is now primarily spoken by the upper classes of Atlantean Society. As a result many Noble Families and as a result their Retinues speak this dialect. Notable speakers include Lucifer Inlustris and Isabella Octavius. The history of this Dialect is obscure but it is said that it Originated in mainland Atlantis before spreading across the Mediterranean and ending up being Spoken mainly in the Levant by Atlantean Clerics and Nobility within the Natufian Province which is now Called Palestine. The last native speaker that lived on Earth was an Atlantean High Priest whom met with Solon in ancient Egypt. The Cleric was killed by the Draconians and the Temple with the Atlantean History inscribed in it's stone walls was destroyed with it's remains sunken into the marshland of the Nile. Erythrean Structure The Atlantean Language, Erythrean like it's sister language Atlantean is described by Atlantologists as a Mother Tongue of many different languages. Unlike it's sister language, it has traits of a Mixed Language having characteristics of both a Fusional and Agglutinative Language. The typology like all Atlantic Languages are OSV with some OVS tendencies. It acted as one of the key languages alongside several other Paleo Languages that influenced the Indo-European Languages 13,000 years ago that reformed on earth around 9,000 years ago. The Tritonean Language is also one of the two surviving Atlantic Languages, a group of languages that first developed along the Mediterrantean around 40,000 years ago. Because of it's inherent mystery very few people are able to decipher it's texts with one notable person being Edgar Cayce. The Ancient Tritonean Language is often described as a language closely resembling Ancient Akkadian with Amorite Pronunciation in sound when spoken. Listeners have noted it sounds strikingly beautiful and mystical when spoken like it's sister. Writing System The writing system of the Erythrean Language is Syllabic and consists of mainly Phonosyllabic and Phononumeric Runes with it's own set of punctuation. It is written either from Left to Right or Top to Bottom. The writing system is taught to Young Atlanteans at an Early Age in the Education System. It consists of a script called the Empyreal Script. 'Empyreal Script' The Empyreal Script uses a set of unique Runic Letters similar to Enochian and the Alphabet Of The Magi in appearance. This script is unique to the Erythrean Language. This particular script also has it's own Numerals and Punctuation Symbols. The Numerical System consists of same numerical structure as Atlantean but instead having specific runes represent the numbers Zero through Nine. Erythrean is the second most spoken language next to Atlantean. 'Erythrean Cuneiform' 'Erythrean Tifinagh Script' Dialects The Erythrean Language has many dialects. Dialects vary upon geographical placement and often coincide with what type of terrain and climate they live in. They also vary depending on what sounds they experience in such environments. This follows their Psychoacoustic tendencies that are prevalent in their languages. 'High Tritonean' 'Low Tritonean' Galactic Standard Galactic Standard is a universal language used by many various races and interstellar nations. It is mostly used by diplomats but is often used if one or both sides don't understand eachother's language. It is primarily used to bridge gaps in communication that would otherwise cause cultural barriers. Other Languages Enochian The third most widely spoken language, Enochian is a language of the Angels and highly prized by Atlantean Magicians and Clerics. It has close ties to Semitic and Romantic Languages because of it's influence on them. Latin Other than Atlantean, Erythrean, and Enochian, Latin is the next most widespread language in Atlantean Society ranked at fourth. Because of it's close ties with Enochian, and it's use in many biblical scriptures it is seen as a sacred language. Sanskrit Sanskrit because of it's close relation with the Atlantean people in ancient times is the fifth most widespread language spoken by Atlantean Society. English English is the sixth most widely spoken language in Atlantean Society. It's simplicity and mixture of various borrowed words from other spoken languages makes it easy for Atlanteans to learn. French French is the seventh most prevalent language spoken in Atlantean Society. It's close relation to Latin and it's alluring romantic sounds make it a highly prized language to learn for them. Being psychoaucoustic this language speaks of love and romance to them. Japanese Japanese is the eighth most spoken language in Atlantean Society. Because of it's Agglutinative and Psychoaucoustic structure it is a language highly respected by Atlanteans. Egyptian Egyptian is seen as a very powerful language filled with magic and mysticism for Atlanteans. Because of this it is the nonth most spoken language. Akkadian Akkadian has similar characteristics to Egyptian. It is the tenth most spoken Language in Atlantean Society. Phoenician Phoenician is the eleventh most spoken language by the Atlantean society. Greek Greek is another one of those languages filled with Magic and Mystery for Atlanteans. It is a common sight to see Atlantean Philosophers speak in this ancient language. It is the twelfth most spoken language. Arabic Arabic is the thirteenth most spoken language in the empire. Most of it's Atlantean speakers live in the middle territories in the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. An unusually high amount of speakers live on Gaia's neighboring desert planet Ares. Lepontic Lepontic is a mystical Celtic language that Atlanteans tend to take a liking to. It is the fourteenth most spoken language in the empire. Many Atlanteans that live in rural or pastoral environments speak this tongue. Aramaic Aramaic is an old language spoken in the empire. Being the fifteenth most widely spoken language a large amount of speakers inhabit the inner territories alongside Hebrew speakers. It is noted Atlanteans find this language interesting to study. Hebrew Hebrew, Like Latin, has close ties to Enochian. It's use in many biblical scriptures has made it seen as a sacred language. Although it is not as widely spoken as other languages it ranks at sixteenth most widely spoken. Mayan Mayan is the seventeenth most spoken language. It is an ancient complex language of the Mayans. The Mayan language is often used in tribal rituals of the Atlanteans. The variation the Atlanteans speak is the original Proto-Mayan Language. Persian Persian ranks at eighteenth in most widely spoken languages in Atlantean Society. Used by many magicians, this language is considered sacred and magical. Lemoira Lemoira is the language of the Lemurians, considering the Lemurian culture was ultimately absorbed by the Atlanteans a select few groups of the population can speak this endangered language of the Lemurian Language Family. Some Lemoira languages adopted Annunaki elements over time due to their extensive contact in the past. Accents The Accents of Atlanteans resemble greatly that of British Accents or Old South Accents. However the strength of the accent varies depending on the location. History Origins Atlanteans themselves, alongside the now critically endangered Lemurians, branched off of the now Extinct Hyperborean Race somewhere between 80,000 and 90,000 years ago. The Atlanteans were more robust than their Lemurian counterparts and could live longer. Descendants of Atlanteans and Lemurians remain within the Terrans to this day as the Aryan Race. Aryans are the Anatomically Modern Terrans that broke off of the Atlanteans and Lemurians around 70,000 years ago due to Human Evolution. The Hyperborean Race Evolved 100,000 years ago due to Martians and Maldekians interbreeding with the Polarians. Polarians were the Archaic Homo Sapiens that inhabited Earth prior to the arrival of the Maldekian Exiles and Martian Astronauts. Republican History Imperial History Eugenic Wars Terran Holocaust Atlante-Lemurian War Post-Cataclysm Resettlement Expansionism Fourth Galactic War Galactic Cold War First Contact 2021 Relations to Aryan Peoples Atlanteans Share key genetic traits with various peoples of the Aryan root race. More specifically the I1, I2, R1, X, and N Haplogroups. These characteristics often include typically recessive genes considered rare in Aryans. This includes Rh- Blood Types and Recessive hair colors such as Red and Blonde. Autism is also a genetic trait related to the Atlantean Race. The Basque The Cherokee The Guanches The Celts The Berbers The Mayans The Aztecs Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 19:51, November 29, 2017 (UTC) *'Homo Atlanticus' roughly means Atlantic Man. **Their Counterparts, the Lemurians are designated as Homo Lemuralia which roughly means Spectral Man. **The Descendants of he Atlanteans and Lemurians, the Aryans, are refered to as Homo Sapiens while their archaic Terran Ancestors the Polarians often referred to as Homo Sapiens Idaltu is now extinct due to natural selection. Homo Sapiens means Wise Man while Homo Sapiens Idaltu means Elder Wise Man or First Born Wise Man. *Frontiers of Anthropology: Paleo-Sanskrit *PDF: Atlantean Names Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Races